The Risk of Love
by Darfix
Summary: [101 Dalmatians: The Series] [Sequel to Love at First Bite] Blaze discovers what the troubles of a relationship can be like.
1. Chapter 1

* Author Note: I did this one during the Christmas season of 2001. It is a little bit better written in my opinion, as I was a little older, more educated, and more experienced at writing. Like "Love at First Bite" I don not claim ownership to any of the characters in this fanfic. Blaze, Angel, Cadpig, and all other Dalmatians (excluding Tic-Tac) are copyrighted to the Disney Corporation. Tic-Tac is copyrighted to my friend.Tic-Tac =D I hope you enjoy this one like you did the last one, as this IS a sequel to "Love at First Bite".  
  
Episode 1.1  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
It is now winter, summer has ended and the Dearly Farm is being hit by a massive snow storm. All of the pups, including Blaze and some other animals, were told to stay in the barn during the storm. Story: All of the pups lay in the haystacks watching TV, wrestling, playing, or something else. Most of them, trying to stay warm as the snow falls. Blaze and Cadpig are huddled in a corner trying to keep each other warm, Rebecca by Lucky, Rolly by Dumpling, and a few other love birds near each other. Tripod and Jewel started going out with each other a little while ago but are watching TV instead of cuddling. Outside, a stray Golden Retriever/Husky mixed dog steps up onto Tousers Hill looking down at the barn. She thinks to herself, "That barn looks like the perfect place to spend the cold winter." She starts trailing down the snow covered hill trying to keep her head above the snow and trying to defend herself from the harsh wind. As she reaches the barn she starts looking for a way in, she smiles with relief as a hole in the side of the barn comes to view. The stray runs over to the hole without a second thought. As she tries squeezing into this small hole, she looses control and is sent rolling into Blaze as he sits by Cadpig. This causes Blaze and the Stray to crash into a haystack together and finally come to a stop, Blaze laying on the Stray. Cadpig, surprised about this whole thing, rushes over with a few other pups, they circle the two and take a look at what happened. Blaze looks down and smiles slightly at the stray, then notices the crowd staring at him and her. He jolts up and dusts himself off. The female stray, also gets up and looks at everyone, their eyes focused on her. Rolly asks, "Who are you?" The stray replies, "Angel, I need a place to stay for the winter, is that ok with you guys?" A few pups shrug with a nod and resume with what they were previously doing. Cadpig motions for Blaze to come over to their corner again. Blaze notices Cadpig's request and turns around following Cadpig. As he walks back to Cadpig he turns his head and watches Angel, she turns around a bit tired from her long journey and rests down on a haystack. Blaze looks over to Cadpig and they both huddle down together again.  
  
Episode 1.2  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
The continuation of 1.1  
  
Story:  
  
The Blizzard starts to get harsher, this causes the TV to flicker, and then finally, it goes dead... Lucky's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "The TV!!?" he yelps. Most of the pups rush over also as emotionally distressed as Lucky. Well, maybe not as much as Lucky. Lucky holds the TV and says, "No! Not the TV, now what are we going to do all winter!?" Rebecca tries to calm Lucky down. All of this excitement catches the attention of Angel, Blaze, Cadpig, and a few other pups. As some of them crowd around Lucky, also a bit disappointed about the main entertainment source going kaput, Cadpig mentions to the pups, "You know, this will give us all the chance to bond together once again as one big family!" Some of the pups, angered a bit about the TV, growl a bit at Cadpig. She shrugs and says, "It was just a suggestion..." Blaze gets up and runs over to Cadpig, this gets the attention of Angel, who turns and listens to Blaze. "No, Cadpig is right!" Blaze states, "We could look at this as an opportunity to get to know each other better, and make new friends... So how about it gang?" The pups look at each other and some agree while the others are still unsure. Blaze again barks, "Come on guys, what else is there to do? We can come up with some games and stuff to play or something!" The rest of the pups think about it for a second and also agree. Tripod yells out, "I'm with Blaze! We have all spent too much time taking each other for granted." Jewel nods at her new boyfriends protest as all of the family join together and start talking and sharing ideas of things to do. Eventually they all slap down their paws in unison agreeing on their thoughts. Angel's eyes widen a bit as she thinks of how Blaze handles the situation and defended his girlfriend. She thinks to herself, "He isn't like the other guys I met before on the street... Could he... be the one I am looking for?" She shakes her head no remembering Cadpig, Blaze's girlfriend, Angel's obstacle. After thinking about it she jumps off of the haystack and runs down to Blaze's left and she slaps down her paw as well and barks, "Count me in!"  
  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2.1  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
After the Dalmatian's, Blaze, and Angel's compromise, all of the pups joined together to start planning some activities to do. The blizzard has died down a bit as well! Story: Angel, spending most of her time near Blaze, listens to some of the other pups suggestions. Dipstick states, "We could have a spit ball tournament!" Not too many of the pups were wild about this idea. So some other suggestions were made, most of them rejected... Angel eventually gets a quick idea in her head and barks out, "It seems you all like Adventure, Excitement! Well, how about a game of... Truth or Dare?!" Some of the pups look at each other discussing this idea, Angel states, "Of course, we will have to keep it under control." She winks and gives a quick peace symbol with her paw. Some of the more cowardly pups like that additive, "A cool game, under control...? COOL!" they thought. Finally everyone agreed it would be quite fun! So all of the pups made a circle, Tripod declared it as his turn and went first. "Tic-Tac!" He shouts, "Truth or Dare?!" Tic-Tac, slightly nervous about what Tripod might demand, thinks about it for a second and bravely says, "Dare!" Tripod snickers, and says, "I dare you to pick two other pups, and the three of you go outside and rig up the entire farm with Christmas lights and of course... Turn them on! Roger will be so angry!" he barks. Tic-Tac sighs seeing someone take advantage of his Physics skills again, and looks around the barn seeing a few cowering puppies. He shakes his head and being a little sick of his brothers and sisters, picks Angel and Blaze. Angel looks at Tic-Tac and asks, "Why me?" Blaze, also a bit confused, shrugs and walks up to Tic-Tac. Angel seeing Blaze's instant volunteer, walks up to Tic-Tac as well. Tic-Tac, still a bit unsure, says, "Ok, let's go outside and plan this out!" So the three puppies walk outside into the snow, find a spot, and sit down. Blaze asks, "So what's the plan champ?" Tic-Tac picks up a stick and draws a map of the farm in the snow with it. Blaze and Angel watch him. Tic-Tac then says, "Now! This shed has all of the Christmas lights in it. We are going to go scope out the joint ok?" Angel and Blaze nod as Tic-Tac barks, "Let's move!"  
  
Episode 2.2  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
The continuation of 2.1  
  
Story:  
  
As the three trail through the deep snow, Mooch peers from the barn with Dipstick and Wizzer. "Here's another chance to get Blaze in trouble!" He snickers with Wizzer and Dipstick and they split, trying to go un- noticed. Blaze, Angel, and Tic-Tac reach the shed, Tic-Tac then states, "Now all three of us are going to have to work together to get inside. Blaze, you hold up Angel, and Angel, you hold me up!" The two nod and get in position, Tic-Tac then jumps up the two's backs and reaches the top. Mooch and his gang watch from behind a barrel, and Dipstick says, "Ya know, that Angel chick is pretty fine!" Mooch hits him on the head and yells as quietly as possible, "Shut up you idiot! Your gonna blow our cover!" Mooch then takes a look at Angel, who is struggling slightly to hold up Tic- Tac, and then he snickers, "Your right though Dipstick!"  
  
Tic-Tac tries really hard to reach the handle till he finally grabs it. Unfortunately, Angel's bushy tail brushes against Blaze's nose causing him to sneeze. Angel then falls on Blaze again leaving Tic-Tac dangling there. Blaze laughs a bit and says, "Ya know Angel, we gotta stop meeting like this." She smiles, as Tic-Tac's cry for help breaks the moment. Blaze yells, "Try and twist yourself! The door might open!" Tic-Tac tries to open the door, but the wind causes him to fail. Angel climbs back on Blaze's shoulders and grabs Tic-Tac's feet. Angel says reassuringly, "I got you!" Tic-Tac, relieved, turns the handle causing the door to open. The three walk in looking for the lights. Mooch grins with relief, "This is going to work out perfectly!" he mutters. Blaze, Angel, and Tic-Tac drag out a few boxes and dig for the lights. After they acquire the lights, Tic-Tac barks, "Blaze, go over there with your lights, Angel over there and I'll go over here." The all three go off in separate directions and start twisting the lights around everything they can find. Mooch smiles and says, "Time for my plan to take action!" Then he, Dipstick, and Wizzer run to the porch of the house.  
  
Episode 2.3  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
The continuation of 2.2  
  
Story:  
  
Blaze, Tic-Tac, and Angel complete the rigging of the lights and meet back in the middle. Tic-Tac explains, "We need an extension cord!" Blaze gets one out of the box and brings it over to Tic-Tac and Angel. As they start to hook up the ends, Mooch motions to his gang to start howling. Mooch, Wizzer, and Dipstick start howling at the top of their lungs causing Tic-Tac to stumble and get tangled up in the cords. He falls on Blaze and Angel and they too get stuck in the cords. Roger and Anita rush outside to see what the howling is about. As they open the door Mooch barks to them trying to get them to follow. Roger and Anita shrug and follow Mooch. Mooch stops and assumes a pointer position aiming at Tic-Tac, Angel, and Blaze. Roger shines his flashlight to get a better look. He shines it right into the eyes of the three pups causing them to squint and Angel gasps a bit from the shock. Anita complains, "Oh Roger look what they've done!" Roger gets furious and picks up the three pups and brings them into the house to be scolded. Mooch and his gang receive a dog treat from Anita, and they walk off snickering and slapping fives. Inside the house, Roger yells, "I have to punish you three somehow!" Angel, Blaze, and Tic-Tac cower and whimper a bit as Roger scolds them. Roger paces back and forth a bit thinking, "The barn is full, and the house would be an improvement... Where am I to put you three?" Tic-Tac gulps wondering what the punishment will be and is interrupted by Roger, "That's it! We will exclude you from your friends by leaving you locked in a cage in the basement for a week! Sorry guys, it's the only thing I could think of on such short notice." Now all three gulp, and Roger grabs them and brings them downstairs to their cells...  
  
The End... For now 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3.1  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
After being locked up in separate cells, or cages if you will, Tic- Tac is pondering the three's escape plan...  
  
Story:  
  
"So how's the escape plan coming there Tic-Tac?" Blaze asks politely. Tic-Tac groans and replies back, "Not so very well..." Angel sighs while lying in her cage quietly. All three of them aren't feeling their greatest... Out in the barn, things are hot. Everyone has heard about the recent event, and is trying to find out exactly what happened. Rumors and questions fly around the barn for quite some time, while Mooch and his gang, hang out in there wagon quite impressed with their previous victory. "Man! Did you see the look on Blaze's face?! Mooch yells, "It's a shame Angel had to get involved though." Dipstick says, "Uh... Yeah." Wizzer responds, "I think you did some good planning there Moo..." Wizzer's legs come together and he runs outside, I think you can guess why... Mooch looks at Dipstick and grabs him by the collar. "And no one is to find out about who caused Blaze's bust... Got it?!" Mooch snarls. Dipstick gulps nervously and says, "... Uh... Yeah..." Mooch nods and yells again, "Go tell your friend that!" Dipstick, a bit puzzled, walks outside to tell Wizzer what Mooch said, but of course forgets. "We are su... Uh..." Wizzer yells, "Shut up! I don't care, can't you see I am busy?!" Dipstick nods, "Uh... Right!" and walks off. Meanwhile, back in the basement... Tic-Tac yells, "I got it! We need a metal wire of some sort..." Angel looks at Tic-Tac a bit discouraged, "How are we suppose to get a metal wire from in here?" she says. Tic-Tac replies, "...That's the part I need to finish..." Blaze responds, "Well, you have been working hard... Take a break man..." Tic- Tac replies, "I suppose your right... Now what?" Angel wags her tail once slowly and says, "Well, I guess we could just sit and talk for awhile..." Blaze gets a little excited and states, "Well, that sounds like a good time consumer!" Tic-Tac shrugs, and says, "Why not? There's nothing else we can really do..." Angel also gets more excited and stands up on all fours, "Yeah, this will be better than doing nothing!" she says with a laugh, her tail wagging normally now. Blaze asks the two, "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
Episode 3.2  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 3.1  
  
Story:  
  
Angel stops for a moment and thinks for a second... "How about how Mooch got us busted!?" She quips. Blaze jumps up quickly, "Yeah! I just realized that... how did he know?" Tic-Tac also thinks about this concept, "He wasn't in the barn playing truth or dare with us..." Blaze responds, "He has wanted to get back at me ever since me and Cadpig started dating... Maybe this whole thing is my fault..." Angel quickly barks, "Don't say that Blaze. You didn't know he would try to get us in trouble." Tic-Tac also barks, "Yeah man, no one could have predicted that." Blaze sighs after thinking about it for a moment, "Maybe you guys are right... thanks..." he smiles slightly. Angel smiles back for a moment and Tic-Tac notices these smiles, "... hmm, is it just me, or are you two becoming uh... closer?" He shrugs. Angel doesn't respond, she just turns and looks at Blaze. Blaze, knowing he could easily fall for Angel, turns to her for a second with a slight smile, and then turns away. Tic-Tac just shakes his head with a slight smile... Back at the barn, Mooch meets up with Cadpig, whom is slightly depressed about Blaze's bust... and worse of all, locked up with another Female. "How's it going Cadsy-pie?" Mooch asks. Cadpig sighs laying on the haystack and responds, "Not so well..." Mooch smirks slightly and replies back, "Do you want someone to... Comfort you?" He asks politely, putting his paw on her shoulder. Cadpig, loyally pulls away from Mooch and says, "I'm fine! ... Just leave me alone..." She turns her back to Mooch and sighs. Mooch, disappointed and slightly angered, walks off. Back at the basement, Blaze is assumed asleep by the others, and Angel and Tic-Tac are talking quietly. "So... you like him huh?" Tic-Tac whispers. "... Yeah... very much..." Angel replies. Tic-Tac then asks, "So are you going to tell him that?" Angel responds, "I'm not sure..." She slouches down to the bottom of her cage and sighs... "... I think you should... but that's just me..." Tic-Tac whispers back. Angel replies back, "I want to, but I don't know what he'll say, or how he will react... Plus Cadpig, I heard can be the worse person to have for an enemy..." Tic- Tac replies, "Yeah, that can be the case..."  
  
Episode 3.3  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 3.2  
  
Story:  
  
Blaze's ears perk up and he lays there listening to there conversation, trying to think of a response to Angel's confession... "So... um... I don't think we should talk about it much more... he seems to be waking up..." Angel states. Tic-Tac nods accepting Angel's notification. Blaze turns to look at the two and says softly, "It's ok... I heard the whole thing..." he looks at Angel. Angel gasps in shock and looks down a bit sad. "Don't be sad Angel... I am quite flattered actually..." Blaze mentions. Angel's head rises and her eyes meet Blaze's... Tic-Tac lies down in his cage and says sarcastically, "I'll try not to ruin your guys' moment..." Angel walks to the edge of her cage looking over at Blaze. Blaze does so as well and they both look deep into each others eyes for a moment. Tic-Tac sighs and tries to get some sleep. Blaze asks Angel, "So... do you want to talk?" Angel wags her tail slightly and replies softly, "Sure Blaze. What about?" Blaze responds, "Well, maybe... I'd like to hear about your past... if you'd like..." Angel nods, "Ok..." she says, "if that's what you want to hear..." Blaze takes a sitting position and listens to Angel. Angel starts her life story, "Well, I was born with a nice family, it seemed like the life for me... then when I was 3 weeks old, they moved away, leaving me at the pound... At 4 weeks, I was adopted by another family, again they left me because they had a baby... At 5 weeks I became slightly rebellious, I was accepted into another family, they had an allergy... this went on two more times... Then finally, I was out on the streets..." She looks down a bit sad. "Wow... sounds rough... I'm sorry Angel... is there anything else?" Blaze responds. "Oh I'm not done yet..." Angel states and continues, "I found myself living in the junkyard with 6 adult dogs... Buster, the leader, took a fancy to me... he'd hit on me, and refer to me as "his girl", no matter how many times I told him I am not, and that I belonged to no one. Then this pup named Scamp came along, he was about my age. We got close and eventually, I moved in with his family. Soon after, he went back to the junkyard, I didn't like that and he didn't care, so we broke up... I ran away to this farm... you know the rest..." Blaze's eyes widen and he says in shock, "Buster? An adult dog hit on you? Man, I am sorry you had such a rough life..." Angel responds, "Well, I am feeling much better now..." she smiles at Blaze, "What was your life like?" she asks kindly. Blaze answers, "Well, I lived with my pet my whole life, not to much more..." Angel looks down, "Blaze...?" She asks. Blaze looks over at Angel, "Yes?" Angel looks back up at Blaze with warm caring eyes and whispers, "I... think I... am falling in... love... with you......"  
  
The end... well, not quite yet... 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4.1  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
After Angel's confession to Blaze, Angel gulps a bit embarrassed, and this is followed by a long silence...  
  
Story: After the long silence, Angel begins to regret confessing to Blaze. She looks at Blaze not really knowing what to do next. And Blaze, not knowing how to respond, looks at Angel for a moment, and then looks away. Angel finally speaks, "I know I shouldn't have said anything..." she turns away from Blaze a bit sad and depressed. "Wait Angel!" Blaze calls to her. This startles Tic-Tac and he listens. "I um... I... love you too Angel..." Blaze says softly. Angel turns around and looks at Blaze happily, "You do...? Really?" she says looking at him a bit love struck. Blaze nods, "Yeah, I do... but... I love Cadpig too... I don't know what to do!" He lays down covering his face with his paws. Angel looks at Blaze understanding his problem, and lies down in her cage, sticking her paw through the bars and places it on Blaze's paw. Tic-Tac thinks to himself, "Man, this is serious." Blaze looks over to Angel, who is looking back at him worriedly. "Are you going to be ok? I am sorry I put this much pressure on you..." Angel says softly. "... I think I'll be fine eventually..." Blaze says depressed. "The last thing I would ever do is hurt you Blaze, I hope you know this..." Angel says comfortingly. Blaze nods, "I know, I know... But if we were to get together, Cadpig would be hurt... And the last thing I would do is hurt her... or you Angel..." Angel replies, "I know Blaze, you always put others ahead of yourself, and that's what I like about you..." Blaze looks at her lovingly, and she looks at him lovingly back. They embrace in a romantic moment together, and Tic-Tac gets up. "From what I heard..." He barks, "... You two are made for each other!" Blaze and Angel both turn to Tic-Tac and Blaze asks, "How long have you been awake?!" "Yeah?!" Angel also asks. Tic-Tac replies, "Long enough to see you two get all romantic on me!" He turns to the two jokingly. "What do you think I should do Tac? Blaze asks kindly. Tic-Tac shrugs, "I don't know buddy, this one is way over my head..." Blaze sighs and looks at Angel. "Well, hopefully we can come up with the answer to our problems before we get out of here huh?" Blaze asks. Angel and Tic-Tac just nod.  
  
Episode 4.2  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 4.1  
  
Story: Night falls on the dearly farm, and some of the pups are settling down to sleep. Cadpig is sleeping on a haystack, alone and still depressed. Mooch and his gang are plotting a way to get Cadpig to date Mooch, Angel, Blaze, and Tic-Tac, are slowly falling asleep. Blaze yawns and says a bit tired, "Maybe we should get some sleep..." Angel also yawns slightly, "That's probably a good idea Blaze..." Angel quips. "Yeah..." Tic-Tac yawns. The three friends lay down in there cages and shortly after, fall asleep. Hours later... Cadpig wakes up in the dead of night from a nightmare. She shakes her head a bit startled and looks around thinking to herself, "I have got to see how Blaze is doing!" She steps out of the barn and walks to the basement entrance at the side of the house. She looks around a bit puzzle, finding out there is a lock on the entrance doors. After realizing she needs a key, she sighs... Moments later... Mooch arrives to the scene and asks, "Wha'cha doing out here Cadsy-pie?" Cadpig turns to Mooch and his gang a bit frustrated and asks, "What do you want?!" Mooch replies, "You as my girlfriend again, that's what." Cadpig shakes her head in disgust, "I love Blaze Mooch, and I am not willing to give up our relationship for you!" Mooch growls and asks, "What does he got that I don't?!" Cadpig laughs, "Ha! You act as if you don't know..." "What!? What!!?" Mooch asks. "A sense of style, kindness, caring for others, loyalty... Do you want me to continue?" Cadpig asks. Mooch groans, "No No! I get the picture..." "Then leave me alone! Please?" Cadpig pleads. Mooch snorts slightly, "Anything for my hunny!" He says before walking off. Cadpig sighs and looks around some more. "Well boys, we just need to come up with a plan to get those two separated..." Mooch snickers to his gang as they jump into their wagon. After Cadpig realizes she can't get without a key, she walks back to the barn to get some sleep. At about 3:00 a.m. Mooch wakes his gang up and yells, "Now we move! Wake up you low life's!" Wizzer and Dipstick wake up and follow Mooch out to the house. Mooch stops at the porch, "Wizzer, get their attention and lest us through the window." Mooch and Dipstick run of and Wizzer whines and scratches at the door. The Dearly's come out shortly after and bring Wizzer inside to be taken care of. After they get done pampering him and go back upstairs, he opens the window to let Mooch and Dipstick in. Once all three are in, Mooch snickers, "If this all goes well, Cadpig will be mine!"  
  
Episode 4.3  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 4.2  
  
Story: After stealing Roger's video camera from his closet, Mooch, Dipstick, and Wizzer stealth fully look for the basement door. In a few minutes, Mooch finds the door and all three go into a totem pole position and turn the knob opening the door. All three creep down the stairs unnoticed and take refuge behind some boxes. It is pitch black and everyone can barely see a thing, and with Angel, Blaze and Tic-Tac asleep, they didn't notice anything. Mooch and his gang make a small fort out of the boxes, cutting some peep holes out so they can spy on Blaze. They mount the video camera to the boxes so it can see through the holes. After being satisfied, Mooch and his gang go back up stairs again, closing the door behind them. "This is gonna work perfectly!" Mooch laughs, "Now lets split, we'll come back at night..." Mooch mentions and jumps out the window, followed by Wizzer and Dipstick. They close the window and run back to there wagon to sleep. The morning comes, Mooch wakes up and walks to the barn by himself. He sees Cadpig watching "The Inner Channel" and walks up to her. "Hey Cadsy-pie!" Mooch says. "Mooch... don't call me that..." Cadpig demands. Mooch replies, "Sorry baby, I just wanted to tell you your troubles are over! I am taping Blaze for you, I'll get the tape at night so you can see it in the morning!" Cadpig, slightly confused, responds, "But I want to see Blaze in person... and soon!" "Well, I am trying Cadpig, please give me more time!" Mooch asks. Cadpig sighs and shrugs, "Whatever... wait a minute..., why are you being so nice?!" She demands. "I want to see you happy... well, gotta run!" Mooch says before running off. Cadpig shakes her head unsure, and continues watching TV. Back at the basement, the three friends are awake and chatting a bit. "So, are you two going out yet?!" Tic-Tac asks. "Well..." Angel says then is interrupted by Blaze, "No! I mean... not yet... I mean... I'm confused..." Angel looks down slightly, "No... We aren't..." Tic-Tac asks again, "Are you gonna tell Cadpig once we get out?" "I don't know! Please Tic-Tac, I don't want to talk about it!" Blaze barks. "Ok buddy, you got it..." Tic-Tac quips. The three continue small talk and talk about Blaze, Angel, and Cadpig's situation a bit and eventually, fall asleep... still unaware that the camera is taping everything...  
  
Episode 4.4  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 4.3  
  
Story: Night falls once again, and the three friends are sound asleep. Mooch, Dipstick, and Wizzer sneak into the house again, the same way. They walk downstairs to the basement, grab the camera, and run to the barn. Mooch looks around for some sleeping pups, after realizing none of them are awake, he pops the tape into the VCR. Mooch hits play and watches some of the tape on low volume. Mooch, Dipstick, and Wizzer watch the tape for a couple of hours. After awhile, Mooch runs up to Cadpig and pushes her a bit. Cadpig wakes up slightly grumpy and yells, "What is it now?!" Mooch excitedly says, "I got the tape and I think you are going to like it!" He smirks. Cadpig gets up excited and runs to the TV, Mooch turns it on and the four watch. The part where Tic-Tac asks Blaze and Angel if they are going out yet comes on, followed by the when are you going to tell Cadpig part, another part where Blaze and Angel are trying to be as close as possible with the cages being in the way, another where Angel says she loves Blaze, ect. After the tape, Cadpig growls, "So that's what was going on!? I can't wait to find out why!" Mooch smiles, "So now that you can trust me, and that you and Blaze aren't going out... wanna go out with me?!" Cadpig looks at Mooch and shakes her head saying, "What is wrong with you!? Why can't you see that it is over!?" Mooch looks crushed and can't get one word out. Cadpig sighs and yells, "That tramp Angel! That Tramp Blaze!" Mooch slowly walks of still crushed, followed by Dipstick and Wizzer, they go back to their wagon. After a few moments, Cadpig calms down and grabs the tape, taking it to her section of the barn and puts it in a safe spot. "Luckily, Blaze and Angel get out tomorrow! I'll fix things then..." Cadpig grumbles. Back at the basement, Blaze begins to feel even more guilty, and somewhat avoids Angel's presence. Angel asks, "What's wrong Blaze? You don't seem very talkative..." Blaze just sighs and says, "I feel like a back stabber... I probably will kill Cadpig's peaceful spirit if she finds out..." Angel sighs and responds, "I hate seeing you like this... I want to help." Blaze sighs and replies, "It isn't your fault... it's mine, I shouldn't have got drawn into another relationship..." Tic-Tac barks, "But look at Angel, she's worth it!" Blaze nods, "Yeah... your right." The three smiles, and soon enough... Night falls once again.  
  
Episode 4.5  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 4.4  
  
Story: After the sun rises, and the rooster crows, Roger comes downstairs and unlocks the three cages, and brings the three pups upstairs. He opens the doors and lets them outside. "Now behave you three!" Roger demands, and then closes the door. Angel smiles, "Finally, I can look at you not from the inside of a cage!" she wags her tail and leans to Blaze slightly. Blaze feels the same way, and uncomfortable at the same time. "Yeah... it is great..." Blaze says quietly. "Well, I am glad to be out! And have you two as my new friends!" Tic-Tac barks. The three agree and smile as Cadpig shows up suddenly with a disappointed look on her face. "I am sorry for getting in trouble like that Cadpig..." Blaze says. "You think that's what I am upset about?" Cadpig laughs, "Follow me... You too Angel!" Cadpig demands. Blaze and Angel look at each other scared, and follow Cadpig. Tic-Tac starts to follow too, but Cadpig growls at him and says, "You stay! This is private..." "Ok sis..." Tic-Tac says standing back. Cadpig, Blaze, and Angel enter the barn. Cadpig yells to her brothers and sisters, "We need the barn for a moment!" the pups remaining in the barn, walk outside knowing Cadpig is angry. Cadpig pops in the tape and sits with the remote. "Watch!" She barks. Blaze and Angel sit and watch the tape. After the tape is over, Blaze feels guiltier than ever, and turns to Cadpig who is VERY angry. "A... about that Cadpig..." Blaze says sheepishly then is interrupted by Cadpig, "I am afraid it is over between us Blaze. You and your "new girlfriend" have a good life together..." She turns away and starts to walk. Small tears form on Blaze's face... "I really blew it..." Blaze whimpers. Angel places her paw on Blaze's shoulder. Blaze looks at her still teary eyed and walks out of the barn. Angel sighs and looks over at Cadpig then walks up to her, "You know Cadpig, it wasn't all Blaze's fault... It was mostly mine..." Angel states. Cadpig turns to Angel and says, "I know... now leave me alone!" Cadpig growls. Angel looks down and runs out of the barn looking for Blaze. The snow begins to pick up and Angel has trouble moving around in it. Tic-Tac sees Angel fall down into the snow tired. He walks over to her and looks down at her then asks, "You need my help?" Angel looks up at Tic-Tac and sighs, "Do you know where Blaze went?" she asks. "Yeah!" he says, "Follow me!" Angel follows Tic-Tac to a card board box, and inside, they find Blaze lying on his stomach very depressed...  
  
Episode 4.6  
  
By: Kyle Foerster  
  
Introduction:  
  
Continuation of 4.5  
  
Story: "Blaze? Are you alright?" Angel's sweet voice asks. Tic-Tac says, "Yeah, you have to move on and spend some time with Angel! There's a Christmas dance by the way, you two should go together!" Angel looks over at Blaze who has barely moved and asks, "So, how about it Blaze? Will you take me?" Blaze looks up at Angel's pleading eyes and finds it very hard to resist. "Nah... You two go have fun... I am too depressed to do anything social..." Tic-Tac looks disappointed and Angel looks down with a slight sigh. Blaze asks, "Tic-Tac? Could you take Angel to the dance? She really wants to go..." "But, I want to go with you Blaze." Angel pleads once more. Blaze, almost pushed into saying yes, reluctantly says, "Sorry... I need my alone time..." Angel really feels upset now, and turns to Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac shrugs and walks out, "I hope you feel better..." Angel says before leaving Blaze to himself. Back at the barn, the decorations are being put up by everyone, except Angel, Tic-Tac, and Cadpig. Cadpig is lying depressed on a haystack, Tic-Tac is trying to comfort Angel, and Angel is also depressed. Soon the decorations are up, and nothing has really changed, Jewel is in charge of the Decorations, Tripod had the music. Finally the music is playing and everyone is dancing, except Cadpig. Tic-Tac and Angel are dancing as friends... Angel isn't really having a good time, as she is worried about Blaze. "I hope he is ok..." Angel says softly. All of a sudden the doors swing open and Blaze walks in and up to Tic-Tac and Angel, catching nearly everyone's attention, including Cadpig's. Angel gets excited ad Blaze ask, "May I cut in pal?" Tic-Tac nods and steps aside. Angel holds out her paw and giggles. Blaze takes her paw and they dance together, everyone watching. He swings her, holds her, and sweeps her off her paws. After the music ends, everyone claps. Angel looks up at Blaze starry eyed and notices a missile toe. She points to it and Blaze looks up at it, the back at Angel, they both embrace each other in their 1st kiss together. Angel, totally dazzled, looks up at Blaze, "I'm glad you came..." she smiles. "I'm glad I came too..." Blaze smiles. "Merry Christmas Angel." Blaze says. "Merry Christmas Blaze!" Angel says lovingly back.  
  
And a merry Christmas to you too! The end... 


End file.
